wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Rainbow
R A I N B O W This character belongs to AvalonCat. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat. |-|Character= A P P E A R A N C E Physical Appearance Rainbow, looks like any other RainWing. However she keeps her scales a gleaming, shimmering, rainbow color. Accessories She likes to where a leaf crown and bracelet around her front left talon. Sometimes, she will have pink flowers in her crown. P E R S O N A L I T Y Angry When she is angry, though this is very unlikely, her scales turn to a dull red, very dark and blood colored. She will get very snappy and if she is mad enough, she might even hurt someone. Curious Rainbow is extremely curious and sticks her nose in every hole, nook, and cranny. Its amazing that a snake ore something hasn't bitten her snout off after sticking it in their home. Sometimes if she is unsure about something, she will stand still and observe for a minute or two before approaching closer. She typically does this when she suspects danger. Disgusted Rainbow does not get disgusted easily but she does hate anything dull and slimy and will stick her tongue out at that. Sometimes, her scales will turn a pale green if she feels sick. Excited Its eye blinding to see Rainbow excited, as her scales ripple and flash all kinds of rainbow colors. Rainbow will also bounce around and talk super fast in a high squeaky voice that almost no one can understand. Fear When she is afraid, Rainbow will freeze rather than fly or fight. Her scales will automatically shift into camouflage. Happy When she is happy, her scales stay a bright rainbow color. She is will be very nice to other dragons and bring joy to those around her. In Love When she falls in love or moons over another dragon, she typically flutters her wings a lot as the warm fuzzy feeling wraps all around her. Her scales will shift to a gentle pink and red with a few hints of yellow. Her face however will be a solid red or pink due to blushing. Sad When she is sad, her scales will shift to a faded rainbow color, almost just grey. She will mope away and avoid other dragons when she is sad. ---- Friends Rainbow is super trusty and nice to her friends. She loves making them smile and will sometimes surprise them with gifts. Acquaintances Rainbow loves making new friends so she has many acquaintances. However, she isn't as trusty with them but still likes to make them smile and will even sometimes give them a simple gift. Strangers Rainbow has been warned about being wary of strangers, but her out going spirit keeps her desire to make friends so many strangers become her friends. Enemies Rainbow will try to avoid her enemies but still tries to be nice to them in hopes of healing their relationship. ---- Hobbies One of Rainbows favorite hobbies is sleeping. Most dragons find her in the highest branches of a tree shimmering like a rainbow fast asleep. Another hobby she likes doing is making accessories out of materials found in the rainforest. Most of these she gives to her friends as gifts. Sometimes she will sell them if she worked super hard on one. One of her minor hobbies is painting. Though she isn't too great at it, she still enjoys doing it. Likes *Rainbows *Sunlight *Sleeping *Making others happy *Crafting *Painting Dislikes *Slime *Dull colors *Cloudy days *Mud *Grey or black colors. S K I L L S Strengths *Good at camouflage *Can spit venom like all RainWings *Good at crafting *Putting a smile on your face. Weaknesses *To kind *Easy to deceive *Easy to lie too *Easy to trick *Tired a lot. H I S T O R Y Text here T R I V I A *Inspired from the Rainbow song by Sia. |-|Gallery= G A L L E R Y Rainbow reference.png|reference |-|Relationships= R E L A T I O N S H I P S (Ask to be added to relationships) Text Here {| Category:Content (AvalonCat) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:Work In Progress